


Pound

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [104]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Tony is terrible at taking care of himself. Bruce is a good friend.





	Pound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by taylor_tut on my sneezehq tumblr. Set after the first Avengers movie. Enjoy!

The room is spinning. Is the room supposed to be spinning? Tony ponders this before deciding no, he hasn’t programmed his workshop to spin around him like one of those revolving restaurants at the top of very tall buildings. Although that doesn’t sound like a half bad idea … 

His head pounds the more he tries to think about it, so he sighs and gives up on that train of thought for now. Trying to have a drinking contest with Bruce last night had seemed fun at the time, but the consequences don’t seem to be worth it at all. Especially since Bruce probably won’t have to share in his misery, since the other man didn’t even manage to get drunk in the first place.

The cold metal surface of the counter is soothing on his angrily throbbing head, so Tony lays his head back down and drifts for a while. At some point he manages to fall into a shallow doze.

He wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name. His headache does not appreciate the volume or the motion. “Tony? Tony?”

“You suck, big guy,” he mumbles, his words coming out quiet and slurred. Ok it’s not his best witty remark, but he’s still half asleep.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think that this one is my fault. I think you’re running a fever, you feel pretty hot.” Bruce sounds a weird mixture of amused and concerned. He’s doing his “doctor voice” without even realizing it.

“Thank you,” Tony says, never one to miss an opportunity for snark. “I always knew you thought I was hot.”

Bruce sighs. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I.” Before Tony realizes what he’s doing or can formulate a proper protest, Bruce is scooping him out of his chair as if he weighs nothing. “C’mon, Iron Man, let’s go sit somewhere more comfortable. I hear the couch is nice this time of day.”

Tony lets out a put upon sigh and rolls his eyes, which is a mistake with his dizziness and headache, but reluctantly allows himself to be carried. “I guess you don’t suck,” he murmurs, before promptly passing out upon being deposited unceremoniously ok the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
